


Buttons

by stillskies



Category: Chobits
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chii is impersonating the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aja draven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aja+draven).



> Originally posted 06-29-2006.

Chii, Sumomo discovered, had yet to distinguish living creatures and people. Since the blonde persocom had all of her data erased- albeit willingly, though Sumomo wasn’t programmed to dwell upon the circumstances surrounding it, only to think that it was insanity to delete one’s own hard drive- she constantly mimicked people and pictures.

Lately, to Sumomo’s frustration, she had taken to mimicking anything that moved. Such as the cat she was currently imitating.

Raising her whistle, the mini-persocom blew, pleased with the shrill sound the object emitted. “Warning! Warning!” she cautioned. “That is a cat! You shouldn’t copy the cat!”

Chii and the cat looked at her.

“Meow,” replied the cat.

“Meow!” copied Chii, obedient as ever. 

Without another word, she continued rolling on the floor, batting at the button of one of Hideki’s dress shirts. The cat watched, and Sumomo thought it looked just a bit smug.


End file.
